User blog:RaySchechter/Thoughts on Health
1) Old school thoughts on health 2) Colosseum a) Thoughts on other Avatar's high health b) Thoughts on defense c) Thoughts on Vivian the Eternal d) Thoughts on the Health Rune vs the Damage Rune e) My strategy for the next Colosseum 3) As time goes on... 1) Old school thoughts on health Early on in the game development, players debated on which stats to focus on and why. The two that stats that most players argued for were energy (more quests for SPs, faster leveling) and attack (glass cannons). I liked to use my avatar in Player versus Player (PvP) battles and so my avatar is what is known as a dinosaur build (high Attack and Defense, slow leveling, and Health < 300). Regarding PvP tournaments, to heal I just spend gold in the keep. Health was no big deal. Regarding Guild Battles, Guilds are matched with other similar guilds. A good deal of other avatars bounced off of my avatar and I can still hit higher level players for those 240 points. Being in a mid-level guild means that opponents usually do not have high damage or high health runes. Health was not a priority here for me. Regarding Land of Mist and Land of Earth, I am in a full guild and we have not lost a land in years. Health seems to be alright as is. Regarding Arena events, health is controlled and so is a non-issue. 2) Colosseum: However, in the Colosseum, I discovered that Health is a very big deal! In the Bronze and Silver ranks, I could get away with my normal health. Most of the players I saw in the Gold rank were way above my level. I saw players with health over 10,000 all the time. Players also have a higher damage rune than what I have seen so far. Players doing close to 1000 damage per hit - which is absolutely EPIC I might add! My analysis: Thoughts on going high health: Adding 1 point to my Health stat will result in raising my health in Colosseum by about 10 points. 1 +10 10 +100 100 +1000 1000 +10,000 2000 +20,000 Adding to the Health Rune has added benifits over the Health stat: 1) Splash heal - +10% of the rune. Hits 1 20 Rune Level 101 +40 +800 Rune Level 201 +80 +1600 2) Mass Heal + Rune level a) Thoughts on other Avatar's high health: What I think is happening is that a good deal of avatars have invested a lot into their Energy stat. High energy means fast leveling. There are a few guides and forum posts on why and how to do that. High energy allows them to mine for Health essense for their Health rune. Because they invested mostly in energy, they are easier to win against. Having high health obsorbs the damage from both dinosaurs, like my avatar build, and can obsorb damage from high level damage runes. b) Thoughts on defense: There are soo many higher leveled and hard hitting avatars that, in the Colosseum, defense may be moot. Health Rune at least can contribute to Mass Heal. When I come accross a situation where I cannot hit anyone in the Colosseum anymore, which has happened more than once, Mass Heal may still be an option. c) Thoughts on Vivian the Eternal: At level 4, on the low end +4% of 100 is, well, 4. At level 55, +23% is much more desirable. Base heal of 110 to 210 results in +25 to +48. Vivian level 55 and Health Rune level 101: Min Max Mass Heal: 110 210 Health Rune: 400 400 Vivian (23%) 25 48 ----------------------- Total heal: 535 to 658 to the main target With Vivian, 10 Mass Heals will net me an addional +250 to +480 health to the main target. That could obsorb an additonal hit, so not bad... For comparison, Vivan level 80, at an extimated 31% of Mass Heal, and a Health Rune of level 201: Min Max Mass Heal: 110 210 Health Rune: 800 800 Vivian (31%) 34 65 ------------------------ Total heal: 944 to 1075 to the main target If I ever aquire the resources to level Vivian up, then I see no downside to using Vivian in a quick loadout change... d) Thoughts on the Health Rune vs the Damage Rune My avatar's damage rune is already at level 80. Although this does not seem that high, my avatar is able to hit consistantly between 450 and 500 damage. Right now 20 hits in Colosseum results in approximately 1800 - 2000 damage. When I do not have the opportunity to increase my avatar's Health Rune, this is the best alternative. e) My strategy for the next Colosseum: In the next Colosseum I'm going to try playing as a Cleric with a Health Rune as high as I can get it. What this does for me is 1) allow me to take more damage, and in return last longer resulting in the ability to deal out more damage 2) make better use of Mass Heal 3) stronger splash heal In additon, I am going to look into bring by Health stat up to 1000. With low energy, this will be much easier for me to do over leveling the Health Rune. This should help bring my avatar within range of the other avatars. As far as I know an avatar's Health stat does not impact healing. 3) As time goes on... I may eventually get involved with a much more active and higher level guild. Although it seems far off, I will eventually drop out of participating in Guild Battles all together. At that point, the added health will be the best contribution my avatar can make to Guild Battles by obsorbing hits. Category:Blog posts